Harmless, Right?
by Stormbrewer
Summary: Foxface has always been the cleverest of the group. But not everyone's perfect, and this slip-up costed her life.  Rated T for death.


**Harmless, Right?**

**A/N: Yeah, another Foxface fanfic. I know. But I just wanted to try it out myself, so yeah. Just a one-shot about when Foxface eats the poison berries. Enjoy if possible, and R&R pwetty pweze. I could really use some cc right now.**

I never knew my own trickery would get me killed.

It was always my biggest skill, one of my best talents. It was not supposed to betray me—not before the games were over.

But it did, and now, as I see the hovercraft above me, it keeps replaying over and over. Over and over.

The humiliation is never ending. And here it comes again.

_I snickered as I crawled through the leafy, wet bushes. I was clearly smartest, no one could ever out wit me. Now I had the chance to kill the fire-girl's boyfriend, and take his supplies._

_I saw a bag of dark berries in his belt, which I thought would be of use. They were juicy and succulent, and looked delicious. I was running low on food too, and I could survive on that for a bit, if needed._

_The boy looked so fragile, like my brother back home. No, don't think of him! I bit my tongue._

_But he looked so much alike. I couldn't bear to hurt him, not in this state, anyway._

_Thinking on it for a minute, I didn't need to take the boy's life at the moment. All I needed were the berries, and weapons if he had any on him._

_I quickly decided to scare him, and get him to run away, making him drop his berries._

_He was in no shape to stand up to me anyway, and I could easily fight him if he did._

_Waiting one more minute before striking, I watched him. His blonde hair was caked with dirt and leaves, and he was wearing a ripped up red cloth as a shirt._

_His face looked so innocent, so tired. I felt a little bit of sympathy, but quickly stopped myself. Sympathy was weakness in a game to kill._

_I moved my foot into position, waiting for his back to turn away._

_After picking a few more berries, he turned towards the shrubbery on the other side of the ravine._

_I then struck out-my feet flailing, and screamed like a banshee. It was not very graceful at all. No, it was rather embarrassing, but still, very effective._

_His eyes widened like a scared animal, and he leapt to his feet. I noticed him flinch in pain, like he was severely wounded. I wondered what had happened to him, and remembered the long time he went missing. I had thought he died. But apparently not._

_He turned and started to attempt sprinting away. All he managed to do was a jog, and another pang of sorrow hit me. The poor boy was barely making any progress._

_Luckily for me, he did drop the berries in his panic, and I swooped to pick them up. I saw he had a crude weapon with him, but I decided to let him go._

_Then, I had an idea._

_If they had ripe berries, and an actual hide out, that meant they had supplies. If I could follow Peeta to their camp, I could get more berries, and probably other items as well._

_It seemed like a good plan, nothing could hurt me in doing it, unless Fire Girl was there, in which case I would have to run. But usually she was hunting around now, probably in the forest next to the lake._

_My chances were good, and the risk was very low._

_I stealthily followed Peeta farther toward whatever he was going to._

_I knew he would try to throw me off in case I was following, so I kept a close eye on him._

_Sure enough, he walked toward a tree, and then carefully used his previous footsteps to go another way without making tracks._

_It was a clever plan, but I saw right through it._

_Once again, I stayed a little while back, but kept following him. After a while, he stopped and turned around, checking to see if anyone was there._

_I held my breath and looked at the ground._

_The shuffling of feet told me he had turned around again, and I looked up once more._

_He peeled away at some vines revealing a wide cave._

_It was a smart hideout; I wouldn't have guessed it was there. Inside, I saw a platter. An apple, and a bit of cheese lay on it._

_They had many sponsors, for sure._

_Before I knew what was happening, Peeta appeared again and left the cavern._

_I waited for several minutes before going in; patience was essential. I heard no noise after twenty minutes, so I scampered in, and stole the cheese. I also took a bite of the apple as a last minute thought._

_I left as quickly as I had come, to make sure that no one had seen me besides the cameras._

_Once out, I sprinted freely until I was gasping for breath. Physical activity wasn't my strong suit._

_Taking out the cheese and berries, I prepared my self for a great feast. Cheese was rare here in the games. Anything that tasted relatively good was._

_Sitting down, I took it in my mouth._

_It tasted so good, salty and flavorful. The only thing missing was some sweetener._

_Plopping a berry in my mouth, I tasted the juice._

_It was sweet and sour, but something in the back of my mind told me it was a very bad idea._

_But I wasn't about to stop eating it after all that work. I chewed it and swallowed._

_It burned._

_I felt my blood grow hot, like I was spreading death into my veins._

_With a shock, I realized that was exactly what I was doing. The dark berry was clearly poisonous._

_I tried to induce vomiting, to do anything to stop the darkness from coming. All I did was choke and spit, writhing to get the poison out._

_A single berry caused me to heave and burn. What a way to die._

_Now everything was burning, and I was having trouble breathing. Finally, I gave up. Was it worth the struggle? I would die anyway, sooner or later._

So that is where it leaves me now. My eyes are about to close, to be free of the games forever. My hovercraft is above me now; I see pairs of eyes behind goggles staring at me, the victim.

I have one last thing to say, one last wish.

_"Please, forgive me."_

And that's the last thing I will ever say. My eyes are closed now, and I can't feel the burn anymore. I know I will be happier now, without the burden of living.

The last thing I hear is a cannon shot, and I am now unconscious forever.

**A/N: Thanks for making it to the bottom! Yes, I hope you enjoyed, and whatever critique you can give me is much appreciated. **


End file.
